The present invention relates generally to an improved system and method for preparing a litter box for use by small domestic feline animals particularly cats, the box providing a highly desirable litter material which is not only highly absorbent for water and urine, but which is also effective for the elimination of odors from the waste. The treatment of the container for the litter enhances the effectiveness of the litter and reduces the build up of bacteria which would otherwise be present in the litter and its surrounding container and environment.
In the past, litter boxes for domestic felines such as cats were typically filled with pulverulent solids or granules such as sand or the like. While such materials have been generally effective, they suffer from the disadvantage of being only modestly absorbent, and fail to be effective for elimination of odor. These materials are not effective for elimination or reduction of bacteria and live viruses which may otherwise be present and indeed thrive in the used litter. The present invention overcomes certain of these disadvantages by virtue of the ability of the improved litter system to absorb water and moisture from the urine, and also effectively eliminate odors created from the waste. Furthermore, felines find the material workable for their feet and pads, and do not find the litter material and the accompanying disinfectant to be undesirable.
In the past, systems and facilities for providing litter for domestic cats and the like have generally included sand as the base material. However, such materials have been generally considered unsatisfactory and uncomfortable to domestic casts for their ongoing use, due in particular to the compacting nature of a pack of sand, and the resulting inability to release the entrained moisture to the ambient.